Ce qu'il appelait famille
by xHeaarts
Summary: " Dis-moi petit, sais-tu ce que cet emblème signifie ? On lui avait posé cette simple question. Marquante. Longtemps il avait cherché la réponse, cherchant par tous les moyens la clef de ce curieux mystère. Il s'y était raccroché, dans ses moments de doutes, et avait avancé. Il s'en était servi de Leitmotiv, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin la réponse..." Three-Shot - Label SPPS !
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir !

**Genre :** Amitié, Tranche de vie

**Rating :** K

**Résumé** : "_« Dis-moi petit, sais-tu ce que cet emblème signifie ? »_ On lui avait posé cette simple question. Marquante. Longtemps il avait cherché la réponse, cherchant par tous les moyens la clef de ce curieux mystère. Il s'y était raccroché, dans ces moments de doutes, et avait avancé. Il s'en était servi de Leitmotive, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin la réponse. Ce jour là, il avait compris qu'il devrait poser à nouveau cette question, dans le futur, et y répondre. Offrir un avenir à ceux qui n'en avaient plus, comme celui qu'on lui avait offert."

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Ceci est donc un Three-Shot, tout frais tout beau. Three-Shot non pas pour la taille, mais bien parce que l'histoire se déroule en trois parties, ni plus ni moins. Je tiens à préciser que vous ne connaîtrez le nom du personnage en question qu'à la toute fin de cette première partie, même si certains indices se trouvent tout le long du texte. A vous de faire le lien, et de savoir si vous avez raison ou tord à la fin. Et aussi, ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la **SPPS**, que vous devriez rejoindre et suivre, conseil d'amie, vous allez aimer ! J'espère donc que vous apprécierez la lecture !

**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriétés de leur propriétaire ! (Nah !)_**

* * *

_**Partie I ~ Enfance**_

_« Dis-moi petit, sais-tu ce que cet emblème signifie ? »_

_Il s'était longtemps posé la question. Très longtemps. Avant de franchir les lourdes portes qui protégeaient le bâtiment aux yeux de tous. Aux yeux de cette guerre sordide. Il avait fait parti de ces enfants touchés par l'horreur des cris et des morts. Pour une guerre dont à l'époque il n'avait compris ni la cause ni le but, si ce n'est ce besoin omniprésent des hommes de faire couler le sang. Ses parents avaient été de ceux là, en voulant voir la couleur du sien, qu'ils avaient eu la stupidité de penser différent. _

_Parce qu'il utilisait la magie._

_Il avait erré de village en village, après avoir fui la haine de ceux qu'il voyait comme sa famille. Puis s'était finalement arrêté dans une bourgade qu'il avait trouvée particulièrement belle, de ses yeux d'enfants, et surtout, paraissant exempte de toute trace de guerre. Magnolia la paisible. Et finalement, il l'avait vu. _

_Un bâtiment qui n'aurait pas vraiment dû attirer son attention, mais dont il se dégageait quelque chose qui lui faisait terriblement défaut. Un sentiment de sécurité, comme celui que l'on ressent au sein d'une famille unie et soudée, chose dont il n'avait à son grand malheur jamais pu bénéficier jusque là. Trop difforme, trop différent, trop monstrueux. Des paroles sèches et sans fondements, assénées à un enfant trop confus pour ne serait-ce que penser à se défendre. Mais cela n'aurait suffi à rien, personne n'écoutait jamais le petit dernier d'une famille nombreuse, lésé par la vie de surcroît. _

_Alors en voyant ce bâtiment, il s'était surpris à rêver. Puis avait apprécié ces rêves. Il s'était assis, en pleine rue, à la vue de tous les passants, ignorant leurs regards choqués lorsqu'ils entrapercevaient sa maigreur quasi maladive. Il se coupait du monde, et s'imaginait mille et une significations à ce nom, et cette marque mystérieuse. _

_Fairy Tail…_

_Cela évoquait pour lui l'aventure, le but d'une vie, la concrétisation d'un rêve, et la chaleur d'une famille. Mais il avait mis bien des années pour en arriver à une telle conclusion. Des années de rires et de partages, des années qui avaient su faire d'un enfant trop différent un enfant heureux quant à la vie qui l'attendait. _

_Une vie qui avait débuté par une question, simple et apparence, et pourtant terriblement complexe. _

_« Dis-moi petit, sais-tu ce que cet emblème signifie ? »_

Le petit en question tourna vivement la tête, pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois depuis bien longtemps. S'en résultat un faible craquement, accompagné tout de même d'une protestation douloureuse. L'homme face à lui s'esclaffa, se moquant gentiment de l'enfant à qui il s'était adressé. Ce dernier détailla alors son interlocuteur, une lueur de méfiance dans le regard traduisant une habitude prononcée des faux espoirs.

L'homme était immense, surtout comparé à lui. Il semblait porter la bienveillance dans ses yeux, ce qui le détendit un peu. Un homme avec un tel regard ne pouvait être mauvais, c'était une certitude pour lui et son petit cœur d'enfant. Sans être imposante, sa carrure laissait imaginer une habitude des combats qui n'étonna pas l'enfant, loin de là, la guerre étant partout, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait aimé croire. Sa tenue était simple, propre, et son teint laissait transpirer une santé à toute épreuve, pour un homme dans la force de l'âge, ni jeune ni vieux. Le genre d'homme qui inspirait à la fois la confiance et le respect, un homme comme l'enfant en avait rarement vu.

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur, répondit-il, la voix rauque, ayant perdu depuis longtemps l'habitude de s'exprimer à voix haute.

Cette fois-ci, l'adulte rit franchement, pour une raison totalement inconnue au gamin.

-Je pensais que tu aurais au moins trouvé une partie de la réponse, depuis le temps que tu es ici ! rugit-il, hilare, de sa grosse voix.

-Je peux partir si je dérange, baragouina le petit en se levant, fuyant le regard de son interlocuteur.

-Reste là gamin, au contraire, je voulais te proposer d'entrer ! répondit l'homme, le regard sérieux, alors que l'il s'éloignait déjà.

L'enfant ne put retenir sa mâchoire, qui tomba, le laissant dans une expression surprise assez grotesque. Le bonhomme prit ça pour un oui, et après une bourrade chaleureuse dans le dos, l'entraîna dans le bâtiment qui le fascinait tant.

Ce fut une renaissance, pour celui qui n'avait à ce jour connu que dédain et guerre, larme et souffrance, cris et torture.

L'endroit était chaleureux et accueillant, comme tout ce qui avait attrait d'ailleurs à ce lieu, comme l'homme qui l'avait incité à entrer. Plus que ça, l'endroit était une incitation au bonheur, une incantation contre le mauvais sort. Les gens assis aux tables riaient, chantaient, parlaient, le tout dans une bonne humeur générale que la guerre au dehors ne semblait pouvoir entacher. Il résonnait dans l'air comme une chanson, une musique que chacun portaient en eux, comme une seule entité, les pièces d'un même puzzle, qui ne demandaient qu'à être assemblées. L'odeur des lieux était enchanteresse, et retourna l'esprit du garçon, s'additionnant au trop plein d'émotions qu'il avait déjà emmagasiné.

Il en tomba à terre, ses petites fesses rencontrant le sol.

-Eh bien petit, on ne tient plus debout ? rit de bon cœur l'homme à ses côtés.

Puis le silence se fit. Presque religieusement, les personnes présentent s'étaient tus à l'entente de la voix, tournant d'un seul être la tête et le corps pour certains dans leur direction. Même la mélodie dans l'air avait diminué d'intensité, tintant toutefois d'une façon encore plus belle, comme pour saluer leur arrivé.

-Bon retour, Maître ! résonna alors une voix parmi tant d'autres, sonnant le départ d'une déferlante de marque de respect, étonnant l'enfant.

Enfant qui leva un regard surpris vers cet homme que tous appelaient Maître. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il inspirait le respect. Une confiance tranquille émanait de lui, qui se ressentait dans les mots des personnes présentent. Une maîtrise des gestes et des mots, et un calme apaisant. Il voulait être comme ça. C'était le genre d'homme qu'il souhaitait devenir, et c'est en voyant cette personne qu'il en prit conscience. Etre respecté, admiré, sans avoir à forcer sa nature, être présent tout en étant lui-même. Exister.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, pauvre petit être qui ne demandait pourtant aucune attention, et le rêve au fin fond de son inconscient, le laissant rougissant sous la pression des regards. Des sourires naissaient sur les visages, et quelqu'un s'exclama enfin :

-Eh, le Maître a encore ramené un gamin !

-Mais non, c'est celui qui fait le pied de gru depuis une semaine devant la Guilde ! C'est quand la dernière fois que t'es sorti vieux sac à vin ?! répliqua une voix railleuse dans l'assistance.

Un fou rire général éclata, auquel se mêla l'homme à ses côtés, le laissant dubitatif quant au sérieux de ces gens.

-Les enfants ! tonna la voix du « Maître », toujours aussi agréable, mais intimant clairement le silence. Ce jeune garçon a besoin d'une explication sur ce qu'est Fairy Tail. J'espère que vous saurez le lui montrer, et qui sait, éveiller en lui cette petite étincelle qui fait ce que nous sommes tous. Je compte sur vous !

Et il le laissa là, planté au beau milieu de l'entrée, tétanisé face aux regards de ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, les fesses toujours hermétiquement collés au sol.

Deux enfants s'approchèrent alors de lui, tandis que tous reprenaient leurs activités comme si de rien était. Pourtant, il le savait, aucun ne semblaient réellement décidés à le quitter des yeux. Les deux devaient avoir son âge, plus ou moins, et un certain air de famille se dégageait de leur visage. Un garçon et une fille. L'expression dure que lui adressait le garçon était largement compensée par le sourire avenant de la fillette, l'empêchant de se crisper totalement, accrochant son regard sur les petites lèvres étirées dans un si beau signe. Puis il remarqua la main de la fille fermement accrochée au bras du garçon, lui permettant de le traîner derrière elle, non sans mal. Elle ne lâcha l'enfant que lorsqu'ils furent devant lui, et qu'il put enfin les détailler clairement.

Le garçon était grand. Très grand pour son âge apparent. Sans voir son visage, il aurait pu lui donner une dizaine d'année, mais les rondeurs synonymes de candeur enfantine montraient clairement qu'il vivait toujours dans l'univers de l'enfance. Il ne s'expliquait en revanche pas comment il pouvait avoir les sourcils aussi longs…

La fille, elle, n'était pas particulièrement grande. Une taille qui rentrait facilement dans la moyenne des enfants de son âge. Mais elle restait pourtant plus grande que lui, le dépassant de quelques centimètres qui le laissèrent bougon. Son sourire, quant à lui, était enthousiaste, gracieux, et rempli d'un sentiment qu'il ne s'expliquait pas à son égard. De la gentillesse.

-Alors finalement, tu t'es décidé à entrer ? lui demanda-t-elle en guise de bienvenue.

-C'est pas comme si ça nous intéressait vraiment… grogna le garçon.

-Rob, mets la en veilleuse, fit calmement la petite, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard qui fit frémir les deux garçons. En tout cas, contente que tu sois enfin venu ! continua-t-elle, toujours en souriant. Lui aussi l'est, mais ça lui fait trop mal de l'avouer, c'est tout.

En voyant ces deux là, et en devinant la présence d'autres enfants, non loin, qui les observaient, commentant la prise de contact, il comprit ce qu'avait insinué la voix solitaire, précédemment en parlant des enfants ramenés par la « Maître ». La Guilde résonnait par moment de rires de joyeux bambins courant entre les tables, taquinant les adultes, et se délectant de diverses friandises. Leurs rires accompagnaient la mélodie de l'air, mélangeant les arpèges, et donnant une sonorité nouvelle à l'ensemble, toujours plus harmonieux. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier, oubliant les deux gamins devant lui.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Aria, et voici mon frère Rob, et… Tu m'écoutes ?

Il rouvrit à contre cœur les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec la fillette. S'il avait été debout, il en serait tombé à terre, les yeux de son interlocutrice étant d'une couleur saisissante. Un bleu à vous couper le souffle, s'alliant parfaitement au châtain de ses cheveux. Elle s'écarta en souriant, toujours, s'amusant de l'étonnement du garçon.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

Alors qu'il allait répondre, un énorme fracas résonna non loin d'eux, et avec lui, un cri de rage qui horrifia l'enfant. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit avec horreurs les éclats de tables et de chaises volant ça et là. Quelqu'un se tenait debout sur une autre table, pointant un doigt rageur sur un autre, et de ses yeux d'enfants, avec sa maigre expérience de la vie, il crut voir de la haine dans ce geste. Une rage qu'il n'expliquait pas, dans ce lieu si joyeux et vivant. Puis soudain, les deux opposants se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, entraînant d'autres personnes dans la mêlée, et ce fut de pire en pire. Bientôt, une grande partie des personnes présentes s'étaient engagées dans l'affrontement.

Il avait peur. Horriblement peur. C'était ce genre de scène de malheur qu'il avait cru fuir en arrivant dans ce village, là où il pensait ne plus avoir à voir des gens s'entretuer sans la moindre raison valable. Il était tétanisé sur place. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais le cri restait hermétiquement coincé dans sa gorge. Ses membres tremblaient, et les débris de mobiliers qui volaient tout autour de lui n'était pas là pour arranger les choses. Il ne voyait plus les enfants autour de lui, il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour les coups et les cris. Une table vola, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il entendit le cri des deux enfants, sans comprendre qu'il ne traduisait pas vraiment de la peur. Pourtant, lui la ressentait.

Plus la table approchait, plus il sentait l'énergie dans ses bras, les chauffants toujours plus. Il avait déjà ressenti ça, dans ces moments de peurs intenses. Dans ces moments de souffrances. Ces moments où il voyait la haine dans les yeux de ses parents, et l'horreur dans ceux de ses frères et sœurs. Ces moments, enfin, où il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi son corps agissait de lui-même, et plus simplement, pourquoi lui ?

Et ainsi, comme lors de ces moments, une partie de son corps se mit à grossir, grossir, grossir, encore et toujours. Ce furent ses bras, cette fois-ci, et ils s'interposèrent d'eux même entre les enfants et la table, qui arrivait inexorablement sur eux. Elle se brisa sur eux, dans un bruit atroce, sans qu'il ne sente rien. Et comme par magie, le silence se fit, dans la salle. Tous étaient tournés vers lui, ayant stoppé les combats, la surprise se peignant sur leurs visages.

Alors il ferma les yeux, pour fuir les regards. Il ne voulait plus les voir, plus la voir, cette haine sans nom qu'il avait vu sur ceux de ses parents, sur ceux qu'il avait considéré comme ses proches, et ceux qu'il considérait comme ses semblables. Il avait bien plus peur de ces yeux que de cette table qui avait failli l'écraser.

-Eh, c'est un Mage !

-Wouha, j'aimerai pas me prendre ça en pleine tête !

-Vous avez vu à quel vitesse il a lancé son Sort ?!

Partout, les exclamations fusaient, de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus joviales, admiratives même. Alors encore une fois, il rouvrit les yeux. Ses bras avaient repris leurs tailles normales, lui offrant une vue assez déroutante. Partout des débris jonchaient le sol, et pourtant, personne ne semblait être vraiment blessés. Tous souriaient, entre eux, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les deux enfants face à lui le regardaient avec de grands yeux réjouis, même le garçon. La petite voulut dire quelque chose, mais une main sur l'épaule l'en dissuada, et le « Maître » s'avança, droit et fier, majestueux. Il en fut intimidait, naturellement, et se ratatina au sol, fuyant la colère qu'il savait prochaine.

-Redresse-toi petit. Tu peux être fier de toi, et de ce que tu es capable d'accomplir. Tu es Mage, il n'y a aucune honte à cela !

Il fut pris au dépourvu. Mage ? Lui ? Bien sûr, il avait entendu maintes fois parler de ces personnes aux dons extraordinaires, comme tout le monde, ici. Fiore était le Royaume de ces êtres exceptionnels. Mais on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il faisait parti de ce nombre. Jamais. Quand bien même on le lui aurait dit, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il aurait pris ça pour une farce qu'un adulte adresse généralement à un enfant, pour se moquer de lui.

-Je ne suis pas un Mage… marmonna-t-il, tentant de s'en convaincre lui-même.

-Comment expliques-tu ça ? Le gigantisme est une magie assez rare, ceux qui la pratique la possède en eux dès la naissance. C'est une magie innée, petit, et une fierté ! Et ici se regroupe d'autres Mages, vivant en communauté, parce que les gens ne comprennent pas ce que nous sommes. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'est réellement la magie, les sacrifices qu'elle demande, et la joie qu'elle procure. Pas plus que toi. Alors je peux t'apprendre, t'enseigner ce qu'est cette chose magnifique qu'est la magie, et ses multiples facettes. Rejoins Fairy Tail, et tu ne seras plus seul.

Une nouvelle fois, comme lorsqu'il avait découvert l'emblème de la Guilde, il se surprit à rêver. Se voir au milieu de ces gens, semblables à lui. Au milieu de ces gens qui se battaient gratuitement.

-Pourquoi ils se battaient, s'ils se comprennent tant que ça ?! hurla alors l'enfant, surprenant tout le monde.

-Hahaha, si tu savais petits ! rit l'homme. C'est leur façon à eux de se dire merci ! Ils ne savent communiquer qu'avec leurs poings ! Rien à voir avec quoi que ce soit d'autres, continua-t-il sous le rire des autres.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de l'affrontement. Mais il pouvait au moins comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de haine. Ce qui le rassura. Il était un enfant, après tout. Certes il avait grandi trop vite, mais du haut de ses huit ans, il pouvait dire que cet homme ne mentait pas.

-Comment t'appelles tu, petit ? demanda alors le « Maître ».

-Makarov, monsieur. Makarov Draer.

-Alors, Makarov, bienvenu à Fairy Tail ! Et appelle moi Maître Purehito, voyons ! hurla le Maître, sous les hourras de toutes les personnes présentes, et le sourire toujours aussi bienveillant d'Aria.

S'il avait su, ce jour là, qu'il s'était trouvé une raison de vivre… Plus que ça, même. Tellement de choses qu'une vie ne suffirait pas à tout retranscrire.

_Il avait décidé de danser avec les fées…_

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Surpris de trouver un texte sur le Maître ? Je tiens à dire que j'ai mis moins d'une semaine pour écrire cette première partie, ce qui revient à un mini miracle, je n'ai que très rarement écrit aussi vite. Alors j'espère vraiment que vous aurez aimé ! _

_A la prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

Eh oui, je suis encore en vie, j'ai suvécu au Bac, au travail, et aux vacances que je n'ai toujours pas entamé. Have fun ! D'où ma petite absence, j'avais des tas d'autres choses à faire qu'écrire et lire, et pas tellement envie lorsque le temps se présenter. Donc voilà, maintenant je suis de nouveau dedans, et ce soir je vous publie cette deuxième partie, en grande pompe (or not !), ainsi que très prochainement, un OS. Et la troisième partie, what else ? Autant dire que je tiens une forme d'enfer ! J'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous d'ailleurs, bien les vacances ?

En tout cas bonne lecture !

**_Et merci pour vos avis, ça m'a fait grand plaisir ! _**

* * *

**Partie II ~ Vie**

Les Dix premières années s'étaient toutes déroulées de la même manière. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La fraicheur des fêtes. Les rires et les sourires. Les missions. Les factures et les amendes qui s'entassaient. Le découragement du Maitre. Et l'éternel danse des fées, sur l'air entraînant de la magie. Et malgré tout, l'irrépressible envie de voir son sourire.

Dix années si longues, et malgré tout si courtes. Des années remplies, mouvementés, joyeuses, tristes, transcendantes. Vivantes. Plus vivantes qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le rêver. Dix ans où il n'était pas parvenu à percer le secret des fées, le secret de ce symbole qui savait toujours aussi bien le faire rêver. Dix ans qu'il vivait un rêve éveillé, plus beau que tous les fantasmes d'enfant qu'il avait pu avoir. Dix années vécues dans un monde à l'abri de l'horreur et des morts, loin de ces guerres sordides qui prenaient tant de vies. Dix années magiques, sans aucun doute. Dix années passées hanté par sa seule présence.

Il avait appris à comprendre ces personnes qu'il avait au premier abord pris pour des fous. Puis il avait continuait de les considérer comme tel. A bien des égards, ces gens là ne se différenciaient guère des traînes misères qu'il avait pu croiser sur son chemin d'enfant détruit par les guerres. A bien des égards. Mais pas de son point de vue.

Il avait su déceler en eux ce qui les opposait aux malheureux de ce monde. Une note d'espoir dans le regard, un imperceptible besoin de voir le sourire sur le visage de leurs proches. Une force et une envie de vivre, plus forte que la mort elle-même, et plus forte même que le destin. Ces gens savaient de quoi la vie avait besoin pour s'épanouir, et de quoi elle devait se nourrir pour exister. Ils étaient indéniablement plus remplis de vie que ses parents eux-mêmes avaient pu l'être, et que lui-même n'aurait pu espérer l'être un jour. Ils étaient ce qu'il voyait comme idéale, miraculeux mais pourtant affreux, car vivre signifiait s'écarter du monde réel, pour oublier ses maux, mais pour sombrer dans le paradis. Un paradis qui avait la couleur de ses yeux.

Il avait évoluée au sein même de la Magie, s'accoutumant de ses gammes et de ses arpèges, apprenant peu à peu à jouer ses propres symphonies aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux rimes décadentes, sous l'œil avisé du Maître, chef d'orchestre aux mille et un secrets. Il lui avait enseigné l'air des Fées, représentation même de la fougue et de la folie qui habitaient les Mages de la guilde. C'était sur ces notes qu'il avait appris à comprendre les gens qui l'entouraient, sur ces notes qu'il avait réappris à vivre, sur ces notes qu'il avait appris à la connaître.

Il était rentré dans le moule, prenant exemple sur ses aînés. Il était aussi fou qu'eux, et n'avait mis que peu de temps à le prouver. Il était borné, fonceur, tête brûlé, parfois trop taciturne, mais cela ne l'empêchait pourtant en rien de les aimer toujours plus forts. Mais il aimait encore plus se battre avec eux. Il était un Mage de Fairy Tail, non ?

Il avait aussi rencontré des gens qui, comme lui, avaient fini par ne plus rien attendre de la vie. Des enfants aux souvenirs douloureux, pour qui sourire rimait avec mourir, la guerre ne pardonnant pas la moindre faiblesse. Ils avaient erré, eux aussi, oubliant tout réconfort, reniant toute chaleur. Puis, tout comme lui, ils avaient fini par trouver le chemin de Fairy Tail, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et la page s'était tournée, énonçant avec elle une nouvelle histoire aux lignes plus douces et joyeuses.

Rob et Aria faisaient partis de ce nombre. Mages de naissances, ils avaient longtemps vagabondé seuls le long des chemins, fuyant le plus souvent possible les villes et villages qui se dressaient sur leurs routes. Ils étaient pourtant passés par Magnolia, un jour d'hiver, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur et de repos, et d'un bon repas pour remplir leurs ventres vides. Inconsciemment, leurs pas les avaient guidés jusqu'aux Mages de Fairy Tail, qui les avaient accueillis à bras ouverts, et éduqués à leurs façons.

Ils avaient su en faire de même avec lui. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce moment qu'il avait trouvé, aussi bête que cela puisse paraître dans un lieu pareil, magique. On lui avait apposé la marque de la Guilde, prouvant au monde entier qu'il était bien un Mage, et non une erreur de la nature que tous devaient renier. Ce jour-là, il avait pleuré. Un autre il avait ri. Toutes les journées vécus à leurs côtés avaient été si semblables et pourtant si différentes qu'il n'aurait su dire laquelle était sa préférée, tant il les aimait toutes. C'était une vie magique, tout simplement.

Les jeunes Mages l'avaient intégré, lui apprenant les noms, les préférences, les secrets et les sourires de chaque membre de la Guilde. Il n'avait mis que peu de temps à tout assimiler, évoluant avec aisance au sein d'un univers qui lui correspondait à merveille. Il s'était inventé ses propres héros, modelant à sa façon les contes et légendes qu'on lui contait, pour finalement arriver à la conclusion que Purehito, le Maître et le cœur même de la Guilde, était issu de l'un de ces récits fantastiques. A cette époque, il avait replongé dans le monde de l'enfance, légitime pour un petit garçon de huit ans. Et l'homme lui avait paru être la personne la plus digne de confiance qu'il soit, ainsi qu'un modèle digne de ce nom. _Naïveté enfantine._

Et en grandissant, le monde enfantin avait pris les couleurs de celui des adultes. Il avait découvert la vie, d'une façon différente, et fait l'expérience d'un univers plus sombre encore.

L'extérieur, ce qu'il y avait en dehors de la Guilde, avait revêtu des couleurs encore plus ternes au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait les causes et les conséquences de toutes ces souffrances. Mais il avait appris à affronter ces horreurs, s'acharnant à créer autour de lui un îlot de paix que la guerre ne saurait détruire. Aria et Bob l'y avaient aidé, le réchauffant de leur chaleur naturelle lorsqu'il n'avait plus la force de continuer. Ainsi que tous les autres. Parce qu'ils étaient devenus sa famille, remplaçant la vague image qu'il gardait de ceux qu'il avait inconsciemment pris pour les siens.

Et au-delà de tout ça, il avait découvert ce qu'on lui avait toujours refusé. L'amour, tendre et beau, inattendu. Il avait eu le malheur de se perdre une fois, une seule, dans ses beaux yeux, et il ne les avait jamais plus quitté. A travers eux, il avait vu les choses sous un angle tout autre, plus beau, plus pure. Parce qu'elle au moins parvenait à oublier toutes ces images, effacer tous ces cris. Parce qu'elle était bien plus forte que lui, quoi qu'on en dise, et parce que grâce à elle, lui aussi oubliait. Elle était son remède aux malheurs, simplement.

Il avait rêvé sa présence durant dix ans, dix longues années, sans même le savoir. Du jour de leur rencontre, jusqu'au moment précis où il avait osé prononcer ces mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge depuis tant de temps. Il avait mûri, en dix ans. Il avait oublié, appris, décidé, mais jamais encore il n'avait osé aimer. Et elle le lui avait offert, de cette façon si belle et si douce qui était la sienne. Avec un sourire, un rire. En plongeant ses beaux yeux dans les siens, et en ne les quittant plus, jusqu'à la mort. Parce qu'ils se l'étaient promis. S'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Et il s'était aimé. Comme ils l'avaient promis, comme ils l'avaient rêvé. Un enfant était né, donnant forme à leur amour, apportant un vent nouveau pour eux, mais aussi pour la Guilde elle-même. C'était une époque nouvelle qui était née avec lui, loin des guerres et des cris. Il avait semblé que le pays lui-même s'était embelli suite à sa naissance, fleurissant de nouveau, sous un jour différent. _Ivan_.

Puis il avait grandi, rêvé, et mûri, comme tous les enfants. Il avait vécu toute sa vie au beau milieu de ce monde de rêve, bercé par l'air magique de la Guilde. Il était un enfant de Fairy Tail, mais lui n'avait pas connu la guerre. Il n'avait connu que la joie et le bonheur, les rire et les sourires. Il n'avait connu que le paradis. _Alors pourquoi ?_

Makarov, lui, avait fini par comprendre. Il avait trouvé la réponse à la question qui avait dicté sa vie depuis son arrivée à Magnolia. Un jour qui avait de nouveau changé la sienne. Ce jour-là, il avait eu peur. Vraiment. Il avait cru qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur de la tâche qu'on venait de lui confier. Aujourd'hui encore, il pensait fermement ne pas l'être plus que quiconque, mais il s'y acquittait du mieux qu'il pouvait, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la réponse lui avait ouvert un champ de possibilité qu'il avait auparavant totalement ignoré.

_« Dis-moi petit, sais-tu ce que cet emblème signifie ? »_

Oui, il le savait. Les fées ont-elles une queue ? A quoi ressemblent-elles ? C'était une question universelle, une aventure illimitée, qui ne connaîtrait jamais de fin. Personne n'avait de réponse. Pourtant, se lancer dans cette quête de l'impossible, c'était s'autoriser à rêver, à espérer chaque jour, vivre comme si demain n'était qu'un mirage lointain. Etre Mage de Fairy Tail, c'était vivre en prenant conscience de chaque instant, et de profiter de celui pour avancer. C'était accepter ses faiblesses, affronter les difficultés, et toujours les surmonter. Pour soi, pour la Guilde, pour la famille.

_« Peut-être que les fées ont une queue..._

_En fait, personne ne l'a jamais vraiment su._

_C'est une énigme éternelle et donc une aventure éternelle ! »_

Le jour où il avait enfin donné sa réponse au Maître, il avait hérité de lui quelque chose d'important. Bien plus que la conscience de la Guilde, Purehito lui avait offert le poids d'une famille à protéger. Il avait déchargé son fardeau sur ses épaules, et était parti, et n'avait plus jamais donné la moindre nouvelle, quittant sa famille et sa vie, pour une autre. _Il aurait tellement préféré avoir tord. _

Il était alors devenu Maître de Fairy Tail. Le troisième. Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé la charge de travail que cela pouvait entraîner. Il avait toujours cru que Purehito ne faisait que veiller sur eux d'un œil attentif, et qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. En plus d'être naïf, il avait découvert qu'il était bête, aussi. Très bête. A moins qu'il n'existe quelque chose de pire encore.

Ils étaient loin d'être calmes et raisonnés. Pas même intelligents. Non, en fait ils ne l'étaient même pas. Ils passaient leur temps à se battre et à détruire tout ce qui avait le malheur de passer entre leurs mains, sans la moindre pitié. Tout. Les factures s'entassaient, jour après jour, de même que les avertissements du conseil, qu'il avait un moyen très pratique de traiter. Et ses cheveux blancs, eux, se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Et sa famille changeait, s'agrandissait. _Ou rétrécissait. _

oOo

La lune éclairait faiblement la pièce, dispensant une douce lumière qui ne suffisait pourtant en rien à donner le jour sur les visages des deux occupants de la salle. Elle n'arrivait qu'à alourdir l'atmosphère déjà étouffante qui s'était installée, la rendant sombre et lugubre. Deux hommes se faisaient faces, silencieux dans le calme angoissant des lieux. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir parler, mais leurs yeux - que l'on apercevait grâce aux rayons de l'astre - parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

On pouvait lire dans ceux du premier homme une haine et un dédain sans nom. Aucune humanité n'émanait d'eux, comme si un monstre tenait là. De la colère se dégageait également d'eux, écho de la haine qui le déshumanisait. Dans les yeux du second se lisait un calme à toute épreuve, ainsi qu'une douce compassion, teinté d'un soupçon de tristesse. Lui n'avait aucune animosité, seulement de la douleur.

-Dis-le, allez, ose seulement le faire, vieux fou ! cracha le premier.

-J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire… murmura l'autre, comme si l'avouer relevait d'une terrible faute.

-Garde tes secrets, vieillard, si ça t'arrange. Mais n'espère pas rester en paix bien longtemps.

-Pars, hors de ma vue, continua le premier, sur le même ton, ignorant l'expression hargneuse de son vis-à-vis.

oOo

Dix ans. Dix longues années. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir à recommencer. Il avait dû bannir son propre fils, pour protéger ses enfants, et il s'en était voulu durant dix longues années. Il avait tourné le dos à sa propre descendance, sans le moindre regard en arrière. Et pourtant, Ivan était parti, définitivement.

Et dix ans plus tard, il faisait maintenant face à Laxus, qu'il avait le plus grand mal à comprendre. Lui aussi avait souffert. Son père lui avait fait vivre un enfer. Sa mère n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour pouvoir l'aider. Et lui avait fermé les yeux, se contentant des étoiles qu'il faisait naître dans les yeux de son cher petit fils. Pourtant il l'avait aimé. A tel point qu'il avait fini par l'étouffer, et le priver de cette reconnaissance qu'il affectionnait tant. Alors il pleurait, tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos. Des larmes de douleurs, qui signifiaient tellement plus que du regret. Parce qu'il savait. Il n'avait pas pensé à mal, mais il avait agis. Par impulsion, par orgueil. Makarov aurait aimé lui hurler de rester, qu'il acceptait de lui offrir une seconde chance. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Lui aussi était fier. C'était un trait de caractère familial, après tout.

_Mais il l'avait fait. Et il était seul._

Quatre-vingt ans plus tard, pour la première fois, il se sentait seul. Bien sûr il avait la Guilde. Mais il aurait aimé tellement plus. La joie de la ville engendrée par la Fantasia n'arrivait même pas à lui rendre le sourire. Il avait le cœur lourd, et il était fatigué.

_« Aria, tu me manques tellement… »_

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
